The Woalds of Wardwood
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale of old Narnia.  Matters are tense between Humans and the rest of Narnia.
1. The Inn

The Woalds of Wordwood.

A tale of old Narnia. It is set in Narnia times about halfway in between LWW and PCaspian. There is a little plot deux in that I have children from contemporary times going their. I have tried to explain that they might have gone through a time portal as well, I'm not sure if I need to do that more often, I will come back to it. Anyway, please R and R thanks, Ham

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

It was a provincial town in the South of England, today. A prosperous place if a bit dull at times. The day was sunny but perhaps a bit chilly in April, one of those days were in the sun it is hot, but with the cloud around you can feel the chill.

There was a very pleasant suburbian Inn called The George. This was sunday at 3:00 and it had some children running around and was reasonably busy. This Inn had a small playground area and some grass and verges with wooden benches. Under the watchful eye of their father and elderly Grandmother. Two boys were running around in the grass, throwing a football, sometimes even kicking it, and playing on the swings. 'Come on, pass me the ball, you'd had it ages!' called the younger brother, name of James.

'You're supposed to tackle me,' the older one replied.

'But Steve, you're so much bigger how am I supposed to?'

'I'm not sure, in the big leagues you'd just have to tackle me anyway!'

The unfairness of this annoyed James so he ran over and kicked his brother in the shin and then ran off with the ball. 'You mean like this?' he laughed. Steve chased after him, but James was pumped up and manage to avoid his brother. They both ran into the pub to their mother.

'Not so fast, you'll fall over,' she said wisely. One man sitting by himself gave them an unimpressed glance and looked quickly away hoping they would disappear. Which was I'm afraid a bit of a shame as the two boys were about to embark on something which he would definitely have been interested in.

Oh, James was 12 and his older brother 14. James was in his last year in Junior School, Stephen finishing his second at secondary. Both had brown-hair and grey-eyed. They had an easy-going brotherly relationship though Steve could be bossy and James could be a bit strange at times as you will see.

James was waiting for dinner but it was taking a while, he thought, and was getting a bit bored. And he had finished his orange drink. 'I'm bored!' said he.

'What do you want to do then?' asked his brother.

'Go outside and run around!' he suggested.

'We've been doing that all day,' sighed Steve which was true. 'Oh, very well, lets go!' he agreed as James looked disappointed. But James stopped for a while. He seemed to be looking at something in the pub's fence. Not running around laughing as he had been doing. 'Are you all right?' Steve asked.

James looked up with his young face looking puzzled and asked, 'Steve, are there mountains near?'

Steve laughed, 'You do come out with some things! There are no mountains near London.

James was wearing a light cream jacket, blue jeans a brown jumper and tee-shirt as it was still cool weather. James did think he could see something interesting. Despite his brother's assurances, he could see mountains. Tall-looking snow-peaked ones holding up the sky in the distance. He could also see woods, smoke coming out of a hut, a river and some fields he was sure wasn't there before.

Steve meanwhile didn't feel the chill as much so whilst he had blue jeans like his brother, settled for a light shirt and a thick green jumper on top. His hair was much more curly than James's could ever be.

He heard a roar from the pub. Someone must have scored in the football. How exciting. Mind, James was quite lucky, I think, to be allowed to go into pubs at his tender young age even with his parents. I was never able too. Still, times change.

James wandered around in this curious place and the sounds of the pub faded, unnoticed by him. But he did notice the weather growing decidedly colder. He zipped up his jacket firmly. He saw a strange flock of birds flying near to him and watching him. They looked familair but different somehow. They had a distinct green patch on their wing.

He thought he heard someone laugh, 'A stranger,' and one of the birds looked at him. But then in a great squall of cheeps and chirps the flock flew into the clouds. And then disappeared behind one of them in a line of brown flying objects.

'Those birds could almost talk,' he thought to himself.

'Don't suppose you have any identification, young mister,' said a voice. James looked around. But he didn't see anyone. Just a little dog that was in a clearing and wagging his tail looking cheerful. A rather scruffy little dog if one was to be honest. James put his hand down to pat it anyway.

'Nice doggie!' said he. But imagine James's surprise when the dog said,

'That's as maybe, but you didn't answer my question!'

James padded his pockets. 'Not sure what you mean really. I have a ten pound note in my pocket, does that count? By the way, did you actually speak or did I just imagine it? I've never heard a dog talk before!' I don't blame James for been a bit surprised. Though he would learn very quickly.

'Really? We're quite common I don't see what's so unusual about a dog talking, names Gaspode anyway, pleased to meet you,'

Though James was thinking that he had just fallen asleep. A bit like Alice in Alice in Wonderland. Still, he thought, if I am asleep I might as well go with it! 'James, er, likewise! I think I might be a bit lost, however, did you see a pub nearby, I'm quite hungry now, it's dinner-time.'

'Poor lad. Well you can share some of mine if you like. A nice bit of steak. Oh, I've eaten around half of it.' The idea of eating steak which some dog, even a talking dog, having eaten some of it didn't appeal. 'No, I've only slobbered a bit over it!' Well, the steak might actually have tasted nicer than some burgers one can buy, but I'm afraid we shall have to call James Mr. Picky as he refused the generous gesture!

'Still, it is odd seeing one of you lot wondering about on your own. Especially in the current political climate and with your odd lack of knowledge. Maybe... Hold on, there's a girl I recognize. A clever lass. She'll know what to make of this!' Gaspode stood on his toes and whistled quite loudly for a dog!

A female rider and horse galloped up to James. She motioned the horse to a halt in front of him. She was rather young, James noticed when she galloped to him. Although older and bigger than him. She had brown hair and was aged 15. But she was quite an adapt rider. And was riding bare-backed, James noticed. She was wearing leather trousers, boots and a yellow shirt in a similiar way that a man would, but she was riding actively. It is a bit difficult to do that in a dress at times I have been told and certainly was in Narnia! The horse looked at James with a knowing look it seemed to him.

'Oh, hello, what do you have for us now, Gaspode?'

'A boy by himself, a stranger, not aware of talking Narnian dogs. Do you know what this makes me think...'

'Yes, thank you Gaspode, Hello, I'm Taure, you are?

'James, hello Taure!'

James padded the horse. But as the brown/white creature nuzzled his head at James, imagine James astonishment when the horse spoke, saying 'And I'm Harold. How do you do?' James starred at the talking equaine mouth open in amazement.

'Now that was genuine. A stranger not aware of talking animals. I think we need to have a little chat young man!' said Harold quite pleasantly but with determination.

Now it took a while for what had happened to sink into James so I will tell you for times sake! The child had crossed by magic into the land of Narnia. Some of you might have heard of it and how one gets their. For anyone else, Narnia is a land one can get to only by magic one might say or unconventional methods. You can't get their by any device that man creates! Actually after a while James did get his head around this, quicker than many others would have done. He had read something like this in books he liked in fact.

But Narnia was having it's problems at this time. It had in recent times been settled by Men from a nearby country. This had caused problems with the native population of talking creatures. Though now, the men had lived there for hundreds of years so the humans considered Narnia their home as well now. However, much more recently a few had taken on an extreme view and action. Few in number but they did have access to unusual weapons. Staffs that could turn one to stone. A bit similair to one used by the White Witch centuries ago but of slightly lesser power I suppose but there were many of these staffs those men had access too..

'Anyway, this makes everyone very jumpy,' said Taure explaining the situation to James. 'There have been deaths caused by these staffs and some in retalition by others that have never liked us humans much. The whole situation is very tense with these men having access to these staffs that no-one else does. At least they did. Hopefully we will now know were they are thanks to that map!'

Harold the horse choked on a piece of straw he was muching. 'Ever the optimist aren't you, Taure? For a start, I have heard that that map is rather vague. Just gives some hints and we haven't located the wood properly yet. Also it hasn't been delivered to the capitol either. We don't know who to trust properly enough. And even if it is, I'm not sure it will totally defuse the situation. And then there is young James here!'

'Indeed yes, your prescence here livens things up a bit. Some have even been saying that Aslan will return. Now whenever he does things... happen. Sometimes violent and dramatic things. People want to make sure they are on the right side. Their side, naturally! If you are who say you are and not mad... though you don't look mad.'

'And it's an odd type of madness if he is. I think we can believe the boy!'

'Which makes our situation trickier in a way. Anyway, if he is then chances are that Aslan will follow, and possibly on your side. Which makes you an important symbol I am afraid and possibly more. You might well need looking after!' She looked down at the horse, 'I didn't know you were an expert on madness Harold!'

'I dabble! Why should Aslan follow anyway?'

'Because he has a habit of following people from the other place!'

James did hear this but I'm not sure this sunk yet. He was also busy enjoying his drink of something, a bit like lemonade but far fresher and he hadn't even had too much lemonade this day and age either! He said, 'Well, maybe but look I need to get back a bit. My folks will be worried. I might need my brother as well.' He looked around and thought he could see the inn again.

'Fine, but don't be long. If you need us again, ask for us at Towton!'

'That's a nearby village,' Harold explained. 'Just north down the river, you can't miss it!'

'Ok, back in a sec!' said James and dashed of around a rock back to the pub's garden. He hadn't travelled far in fact. He met his brother looking out at him sitting on a pub bench. 'Steve, Steve, Steve you will never guess what I have seen,' he cried and told Steve what had happened. Oh, just before he re-entered the inn, James noticed an inconsequential looking parchment on the grass. For some reason he stooped, picked it up, put it in his pocket and fogot about it for a while.

Steve was with his Grandma at this time. I'm afraid that Steve simply laughed at his brother. 'Some of the things you come out with. There are no mountains around here as I said. No talking dogs or horses. Mind, this is quite a good tale you told! Reminds me a bit of the fairy tales you told us recently, ma!' he said, turning to their Grandmother.

'Yes, indeed, though I wonder... one problem, though, in addition you have. If your story takes place in the world I was talking about, you seemed to have arrived at a time there before the time of the last adventures which I told you about Narnia!' answered she.

'Get out of that one, broth!' smirked Steve.

Then their Grandmother paused. She seemed to have noticed something. 'On the other hand, maybe there is a time factor. You might have passed through a time-portal as well. Heck, maybe we passed through a time-portal at some stage, it's possible. Or maybe the time-lines don't necessarilly run parellel,'

'Eh?' said the boys, looking at her in puzzlement as she seemed to have swallowed Stephen Hawking

'Are you saying you believe me?'

'Why not, it sounds a reasonably tale to me!'

'But look, theres only a pub here!' cried Steve exasperated. He took James's arm. 'See, only a bush. Oh, and a black cat. Quite a big, black cat actually. But it's just roads, houses and a pub. No, and I mean definetely, no snow-capped mountains,' ironically, as Steve said this, he and James walked into Narnia.

The only person that had seen them leave was there Grandmother Susan. Susan Richardson. She wondered if she should follow them. If she would be allowed to return to Narnia. But then she shook her head. Her time had passed. Yes, it might be dangerous for the boys, but then they were no younger than her when she had entered it. She thought she would leave them and gave a little wave.

'See Steve, mountains, hah!' said James pointing at them. Though he now noticed it was late in the evening. Several hours had passed here. James looked back but couldn't see the pub any more. It seemed to come and go! Then there was a howl. Another howl. A whole chorus of them that chilled the blood to the marrow. A pack of Narnian wolves had appeared!


	2. Entry to Narnia and Wolves

James froze. He looked at his older brother for inspiration but he wasn't that much help. 'Let's get back!' Steve suggested but this was no longer an option. The pub was no-where to be seen! So James dived under a bush and Steve followed.

James's heart beat harder as he watched a pack of wild, white Narnian wolves enter the clearing ahead. There were many of them, large, with sharp teeth, claws long pointed and sniffing noses. They formed a circle and growled and spoke after a fashion. They also seemed very upset and agitated. One growled, 'I'm sure of it. I smelt human!'

'Well, that's not too suprsing they do come here at times!'

'The way they've been behaving recently, I just feel like savaging one,'

'Come on, we can't do that! That happened in the worst of the bad old days. We have a treaty now,'

'Bloody treaty. Stops all of our fun and natural ways,'

'Mind, they have been breaking it themselves. Well, if we find say, one lonely shepherd, or perhaps someone that has no business here, a stray traveler possibly. A little retaliation is justified and well in order. None can blame us, we're only wolves!'

James and Steve trembled behind a tree. 'Human, human, I do smell human' one said again and a few started circling sniffing the ground in a wolf manner. If they were found they would be in serious trouble James could see. He looked up at the nearest tree and considered climbing it. But there was something about the tree which made him feel that this wasn't a good idea. James was correct about this. A few of the trees of the woods were Narnian sentinent trees. They bore little love for humans and had James or Steve attempted climbing they might well have been chucked off the tree right into the wolf-pack.

Then James looked around. There was a river around a mile away to the south-west. He had an idea. Now, Wolves cannot sense smells in water as I'm sure you are aware. Actually, I'm not sure everyone is nowadays. Used to be a well-known fact when I was young but I haven't seen this tactic used for a while. But fortunately James had read about someone doing this recently.

He looked at Steve and indicated him to follow. They both crept quietly through the trees. Though James nearly despite been careful trod on a twig giving himself away to the Wolves. Then they hurried down to the water. Just in time! The pack leader gave a great cry, 'Yes, there is a scent come on lads this way!' and the two boys had to run to the river, with the pack of wolves running with deadly speed after them.

James and Steve crouched down low in the cold water. Some fish pinched at them. James could actually see one or two wolves through the trees, but after a while the howls ceased and the wolves seemed to give up and move away. In fact, the pack leader said, 'All right, enough of this! We do have an important job to do remember!'

'What job was that skip?'

'The job, Shagger, to deliver that very important parchment we were entrusted with to the capitol. That parchment with which the future of Narnia could depend upon. That job!' The rest of the pack looked rather unconvinced. The trouble is that things like maps and documents don't really convey much to a wolves mind really. It's not that they are stupid. Wolves have wonderful abilities. I'd like to see you chase a stag over hundreds of miles simply on it's smell. But maps just aren't wolven things. As one said.

'Maps. Can't understand them. What is all the fuss about? All too human!'

'But this one is important. Speaking of which, who has it at the moment?' There was an embarrassed pause among the Wolves. 'Come on, someone must have it!' There was some muttering. The leader said loudly and with some resignation, 'Does anyone actually have this map of the Woalds of Wardwood?' There was no response. 'You lot are a bunch of manjy moggys! Not only did you miss out on a very tempting human smell, you've lost the effing map and all, come on!' Growling softly the pack moved away.

But what now was James to do? All right he had thrown of the Wolf-pack but the two were still lost. Steve looked around and pointed out some smoke in the distance along the riverbank. Remembering Taure's words James felt they had no alternative but to simply move towards it hoping it might be civilization. On the way, James scolded his older brother. 'There you are, see, I was telling the truth, you should have believed me!'

Steve looked down upon him, brushing away his hair. 'Well, yes, you come to me with a tale of talking dogs and surprise, surprise I don't believe you. Aren't I a wicked older brother!' he cuffed James in a friendly manner. But then he said, 'Hush, I think I can hear someone!'

Indeed he could. Up a bank a small patrol of horsemen rode by. They were heavily armed and wearing light armour along with leathers. They rode with military precision and looked like they were expecting trouble. They had metal swords hanging from their sides, pointed helmets with feathers on top and even their horses had plating. Steve said to James, 'I think we'd better trust these people!' and James agreed though they weren't totally right as you will see.

'Well, what do we balli-well have here?' cried one. Looking at them

'You two on your own? You need to be careful! There are some dangerous creatures about!' said the leader to the boys who introduced himself as Captain Yates. He shook both the boys hands. As if too confirm his words about danger, the howls of the wolves started up again.

'Those creatures stop at nothing!' Yates sighed,

'Down to me, I'd nail the whole damn lot of them, ha! they don't scare me! Some of their skin make nice carpets,' said the previous rider to some laughter from the men. Steve laughed though James thought this a tad ruthless. He looked at their horses with interest wondering if any would speak. But for the moment, they remained mute.

At that moment in fact, the pack returned and approached the human party. James felt rather scared as the wolves seemed even larger now than he had previously thought and the pack had increased in size if that was possible. But some of the men seemed not to worry, indeed to be almost deliberately provocative. One, for example, wore a wolf's skin on his back.

'That's poor Smelli they've killed!' hissed one of the wolves and some of them started yowling.

'Hah, you mean you animals actually have names, anyway yes, one of your lot was prowling around our cattle. Can't blame us for taking decisive action. You know your place. Any more do the same and this is how we'll treat you!' said one of the riders.

'We'll show you who is above whom!' declared the lead wolf. The Wolves circled the mounted men and some reared up at them. One or two looked at James curiously as though realizing that he was a bit different from the others. James couldn't help but think that the men were a bit over-confident. They were greatly out-numbered by the wolves after all. Then one of them pulled out a staff. He gave a cry and the lead wolf was turned to stone in front of James's astonished eyes.

The pack responded with a cry of howls and leaping up in a frenzy. Then one wolf cried, 'Come on lads, we can't take this' we'll have 'em!' and they quickly re-formed into a more together but a now enraged pack. If the man was hoping that by having a staff they would have a quick victory he would be disappointed. Not that this seemed to worry them much. Indeed, the few of them moved closer and almost wanted a fight. None of them noticed what James noticed a Giant in the distance which just stopped to look at the quarrel. Giants are large and very unpredictable in any fight. And it is a matter for debate if those magic staffs would be of any use against giants!

Things seemed to be about to take a nasty turn. Well, nastier than they already were anyway! When there was a loud cry from an angry young female. Unnoticed Taure and Harold had turned up to the fray. 'You will, all of you stop this now!'

'Sorry, miss, this is a fight!' declared Captain Yates.

'You know that I have influence amongst some on the council. With birthright, and all. If you do not put a stop to this, both sides,' Taure glared all around, 'I will put in a very unpleasant report to the council. Any of you want any support at the moment?' she looked straight at Captain Yates who looked away.

'Never mind support let's just do it!' said one, not really specifying what, 'Do it,' meant.

But Yates took another view. 'Oh, all right, it could get nasty. Break of men!'

The wolves were not convinced by peace however.

'What about poor Farkuz?' said one indicating the stone figure of their leader.

Taure moved over to Farkuz and hugged its head in sorrow. 'I'm sorry about him. Some of the men shouldn't be so eager with their weapons. But you lot don't have to go around in such large packs and in such an aggressive manner. You can't completely claim you are innocent victims.'

'Maybe not, but it is in our rights!' claimed a wolf which was technically true. The wolves did without their leader at any rate disperse muttering. The wolf let of a last retort, 'Tell you what, though, you haven't heard the last of this! We'll be informing Tharku of events!' Tharku was a particularly assertive Dwarf on the Narnian council.

'Yes, I bet you will,' said Taure.


	3. Explanations

The Woalds of Wardwood

Chapter 3 Explanations

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

As the Wolves melted away, Taure said, 'Yates, pick up those two lads. We need to take them to Cair Paravel. They are very important right now. If not to mention wanted by a few I expect. But I think we need them.' Cair Paravel was the major city on Narnia as Taure explained to the boys.

Yates picked up James, 'What a pleasant young lad!' he said to James stroking his hair and Taure carried Steve on Harold.

The time was approaching twilight. It was cool and light was lessening, but James was still able to see plenty of the country as the troop galloped on. They galloped slightly downhill along the field next to the river, passing some homes with smoke rising from the gardens, through a range of hilll, alongside some verges as Taure explained about Cair Paravel. 'It's a mighty city. With a great fort. The biggest fortress in our land, the capitol. You'll have to be careful you could get lost. Thousands dwell here and that's just us humans.'

James was quite impressed with her description of the city. But I'm afraid to say that both he and Steve chuckled when they did get to Cair Paravel. Taure made quite an impressive description over it's size but when they got there the place was in fact the size of a small coastal town really compared what they were used to in our world. But it did have a large stone castle and there were some interesting creatures about which looked at the troop as they slowed to a trot along the paths.

Taure dismounted Harold and he walked by himself to his stables. And to were many of his herd were housed. Taure lead James and Steve to a little house were she spend some of her time. It was a small, stone building with a thatched roof, similar to many in this town of Narnia.

Inside there was an adult woman. Well, an adult Fawn woman to be more exact. Sakura. She was two-legged like humans but James liked her hooves! She also had whiskers and was wearing brown, white and blue. James wasn't to know this but Sakura was an important member of the Narnian council and had the ear of the PM. I am afraid to say that she did spend most of her time in political meeting rather than getting out and about and enjoying the country in the manner Taure did, but I suppose that someone had to do it. She was quite an honest and important influence in those challenging times. Although I'm not sure I would like to spend over 6 hours in political meeting in the way she often did. But Narnia had politics just like the rest of reality!

'Welcome to Narnia!' she said to the boys hugging them. 'We had word you were on your way. Taure, make sure they continue to be in safe keeping, we're not always totally sure who we trust. Still, I am sure you are hungry.' At the words hungry, James's eyes lit up. In all the wonder of the journey he had forgotten how ravenous he was. After washing and a slight change of clothes more in Narnian fashion, James wearing blue and white, Steve in more of a green motif it was time for dinner.

And quite a dinner it was in the dining-room alongside Taure, Sakura and a couple of others. Including a rather interesting large, rat-type creature called Diipy. There was fresh bread, meat, clear honey, fruit, fried potatoes, fish, a clear and tasty drink followed by blueberry and apple pie and James eat hungrily. He did notice that the food was much more fresh and tasty than anything he was used to. Well, it would be! The food in Narnia is far superior to anything available to buy in our world I am afraid.

Taure introduced more about Sakura saying, 'She used to teach me a while when I was your age. Though sadly recently she spends more time on politics, which I am afraid we will soon have to come to! She was a friend of my mother's and we have therefore known each other for years. And she can be useful,'

There was a knock on a door and a small, bearded Dwarf entered. He looked at James and Steve with great interest though this made James feel nervous. The cloaked Dwarf chuckled, 'So, its true then! Well, well, this makes matters...interesting!'

'Yes, you would think that. But you'd better come in. I think you might like to hear their story!'

And so James and Steve were told what was happening in Narnia at this time. Which was, I am afraid, a bit more serious than cute animals talking and laughing in a manner that is impossible in our world. I also expect you would appreciate a bit more explaining as to what is happening as well. Sakura started the tale. She did speak in rather a complex political matter which involved much talking in code as is politicians want. How much of this Steve and James really understood at the time is a moot point as they were only young and I believe that James really only understood things as he went along, but I think he got the basic idea.

'As you know, Narnia consists of quite a large group of intelligent creatures all living together happily! Did I say happily, well mostly. Unfortunately recently matters have been tense. There are issues on both sides,' Sakura gave a glare at both Taure and Thrak as though it was their fault! 'But I think it is fair to say that a group of Humans believe that Humanity is somehow superior to the rest of the Narnian creatures and deserve to rule on their own.'

'The Humans did in general arrive after the rest of Narnia. Indeed many think they are Colonists but...'

'We have been here hundreds of years. I don't know any other home! It's home for us as much as anyone.'

'Of course, thank you Taure. Indeed, we should deal with matters as they are present. We can't live in past times. But the actions of those supremacists are making people nervous. Causing some retaliation. Though again, most don't support them. But the retaliation can be vicious. Witness the slaughter of those isolated Horsemen the other day. But basically the tension needs to be reduced rather than increased.'

'Now these people are a minority even amongst humans and they wouldn't be such a problem if they hadn't had used a strange weapon. Magic staffs that can turn people to stone. A little like the one used by the snow queen in times of legend I suppose. Unfortunately no-one else in Narnia has such a device. Now then, we do know were they get them from, a wood in the mountains called the Woalds of Wardwood. Only problem is that whilst we know that, no-one knows the precise location of this wood and the source for these weapons. Save the supremacists obviously.'

'There was a map!'

'Yes there was. Written centuries ago before anyone thought the weapons would be used again. However I did manage to retrieve it from the library and ordered the document to be delivered to Cair Parvail. Unfortunately I made a mistake. I'm afraid I became complacent. Some idiot entrusted the delivery to some Wolves who promptly lost it on the way.' As she spoke, James felt his pocket. What was that paper he picked up recently? Oh, well, he shrugged and carried on listening.

I suppose that now I could say that Sakura was actually been very modest here. That retrieving the map took hours of hard work in the Narnian National Library. That doing library work wasn't really Sakura's speciality so it was harder for her than it had to be but she had to do this herself. That Sakura nearly despaired and it was only with the help of a simple librarian that recognized her description of that map and knew roughly where it was Sakura found it at all. And that this librarian nearly left her and she had to make a prompt exit and trip to the nearest Inn to find him. But I don't really have time her so I won't!

'So unfortunately now we are back to square one. And this is making a lot of people very nervous!'

'And on top of that, you two have the check to turn up!'

'Thank you for your welcome, Hako! But I suppose you're right. I don't know if you realize this but you two are in a very delicate situation. You are representatives from the other place. People from the other place do not turn up here very often. And when you do, things... happen. Last time, Aslan turned up, a Witch was overthrown and a golden age ensured. At least for some. There are those that would love to use you as a political pawn or as an alternative elimate you altogether. You might even have a claim to the throne, I suppose, you know the last people that came from your place were rulers!'

Some of this did sound a little familiar to James and Steve. Steve risked a guess, 'Would they be Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy? I think they might be Great Uncles and Aunts of ours! Not that we have ever met them. Save Susan of course. She's our Gran, remember James? She used to tell tales of this place.'

Strange, I suppose, that an event that so effect their Gran was to James simply a curious incident in past times. It wasn't that he was ruthless, but a freak rail accident in the early 50s didn't really have much impact on his young mind. Oh, totally as an aside, but his Gran found out that she was pregnant with her first child the same day as she heard about the accident with her siblings.

Sakura threw up her hands. 'You are related! Once people realize you have a claim to the throne and all of that entails! Everyone will want to be on the right side should change occur and that will be their side obviously. I think I might have to up security on you two!'

James thought although a bit reluctantly as he was a bit fascinated by this place suggested, 'Well, this is all very interesting but perhaps not much to do with us. Why don't we nip back the way we came? Might be safer. If a little dull!' James finished his golden clear drink after he made this suggestion.

'That is a possibility. Though you would need protection. There are Wolves and other creatures in that country and I don't think we are quite sure, are we Taure? Where you precisely entered here anyway. I have a feeling it chances so that is not a sure-fire solution. Though we could think about that in the morning. I don't want to see you two put in danger unnecessarily.'

'I think perhaps you are as much involved as the rest of us are!' suggested Hako. 'And you need to do some quick thinking. I rather hope you won't be siding with the nastier humans!'

'Now, now, Hako, they look like nice kids we shouldn't go around assuming things. They'll have to make up their own minds! Though I should point out that they might be influenced by extremists on the other side as well! Some of the Wolves haven't been exactly friendly towards them!'

'Yes, speaking of that, did you find out who was using that staff?'

'Not yet, why is that so important?'

Hako sighed, 'Typical humans. You do like to stick together. I bet if it had been a Dwarf aiming an axe at a human you would complain pretty quick. Some might argue you are all in some kind of league! But it sounds like pretty lax security to me that a patrol of pro-government, in theory, riders just happen to possess one of those nasty staffs and you do nothing to investigate it.'

Taure and Hako glared at each other. 'Now, now calm down you two,' sighed Sakura. 'All right, I will get Fumgum to deal with this one. As much comfort as you will be with that, none of you seem to like him!' Fumgum was Narnia's PM I suppose at the time. That bad, I'm afraid. He was actually a Giant. Odd that a Giant that in general are not as bright as the rest managed to become PM but there you are. He was a decent and reasonably bright sort, actually, and probably didn't deserve the lack of respect he was treated at at times. Such is the fate of PM's in a democracy!

I suppose it is now time for a word about the Narnian system of Government at the time. Narnia had a kind of constitutional monarchy. At least the Telmarines - that is what the humans called themselves - did. A lot of the other species were just kind of self-governing with creatures such as Horses and Wolves not really used to having a centralized form of government and so ruled themselves in their own manner which did work well after a fashion, though as you can imagine trying to govern such a wide and diverse range of species is a complex matter. More complex than an American primary!

Anyway, at the moment, the Telmarines king took only a formal look at political matters whilst the head of the Government was the elected PM. A giant as it happened at the name of Fumgum. Honest and non-corruptible which was a relief, but perhaps a bit over-worked at the moment. And going through a phrase of unpopularity, well just about every PM did at some stage people only really appreciated them once they retired!

'So matters could get worse?' Steve asked Sakura.

'Very possible. The whole of Narnia is quite an ethnic tinderbox. I don't think I appreciated this until recently. But a Civil war could be quite nasty. Almost genocidal. The humans think they can have a quick victory via their staffs, but I have doubts over that one. Some might think that the bad memories of the last one might cause people to cool down but this doesn't seem to be the case.'

'I have particular bad memories of the last war!' said Taura sadly. 'My father was killed before I ever really knew him. That affected my mother badly as well. I was raised by my Uncle and some help from Sakura here. But partly because of that I realize how devastating personally war can be which we are all hoping to avoid,'

He wasn't unsympathetic, but James gave out a yawn. All of the new places, names and political matters were making his brain wirl in a flurry. Taura noticed his yawn, 'All right, perhaps that is enough politics for now. Why don't you relax and finish your drinks. Sakura can play a flute quite well and lead the firedrakes to dance. Hako can play the base a bit as well, can't you?'

Tako agreed as Dwarfs did have unusual instruments that could play music and cause magical illusions. Sakura played a flute and James and Steve were treated to quite an impressive dance by miniature Firedrakes that danced an glittered in golden flame along the table.

James was very weary after the performance and he and Steve went upstairs to bed. But James woke up late that evening. The window was uncovered next to his bed and he could look at the bright Narnian moon. He found the moon fascinating as well as flashes of lightning in the eastern sky were a storm was pouring.

James couldn't sleep and quietly went outside to look at the Narnia panorama. He looked at Steve who was snoring quietly so decided to slip of on his own. He heard the hoot of an owl and the rustled of the wind but apart from that all was quiet. He was about to step back when he felt a hood cover his head was roughly grabbed and a knife pressed against his throat. 'Here is one! He can come with us. No, not kill him, Crinko, by Aslan, do you know nothing? No, this young lad could be very useful to us!' said a male human voice.


	4. Aslan

The Woalds of Wardwood

Chapter 3 Explanations

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

James was carried away to a horse, his captor mounted it and tied James's hand's together on the saddle. They were met by a small group outside Cair Paravel's gates. 'Well, bally-hoo, thats the ticket!' cried one man that they met who James vaguely recognized. Wasn't he with the group of men he had met the other day? 'One of the Princes by all accounts. Well, he's coming with us for a while. Don't worry kiddy, we'll find a use for you, come on, move out, hurrah!'

With that James was rushed of with around 30 horsemen. Dressed in Telmarine style though with perhaps slightly more of a flamboyant nature. He did have a nice breakfast and at dawn a golden, fiery, sun rose above the horizon in a panoramic splendor. But that was as good as his day got. The force was well-armed and James noticed that many were carrying staffs quite openly. They were also full of confidence and very vicious. In fact it was their behaviour which turned him quite against them and destroyed any slight change these people might have had of influence with the boy.

These men were arrogant, over-confident, mean-looking, had a lack of respect for life and distinctly trigger-happy. They were traveling to their main camp in the forests but on the way left many creatures frozen in stone. As soon as they left Cair Parvael a troop of Dwarf guards met this fate. As did a Fawn, some Badgers, Bears, Beavers, a proud Centeur who wasn't even in their way and even a mighty Giant.

It was only when a dark, creepy shape looked out and scuttled at them from some trees that the Captain said, 'Not this one! Tis one of the giant spiders. We can attract more. Those things can get nasty.' He then turned around to his men crying, 'Well, a good day! We've shown those sub-creatures a thing or two. All right a few might retaliate, even many but we'll show them. Only a short trip now to our home, Hurrah!'

They have set up just about every other creature in Narnia against them and they cry, 'Hurrah!' thought James with good logic. As the day moved onto mid-day they had lunch which they shared with James. As it happened they had to take it in a hut from a sympathizer they knew as it was starting to turn wet and windy.

The leader tried to convince James to take up with them. 'Now my name is Captain Manweather-Oppingtom. David Manweather-Oppingtom to be precise. I am your friend around here!' He smiled a tad unconvincingly. 'Now my boy wouldn't you like to be King of all of these lands?'

'Well, that wouldn't be bad, but how? I am not royalty!'

Manweather-Oppingtom laughed, 'Yes, you are though you don't realize it. Descended by blood from the last, great, human Narnian rulers. You only have to reach out for your claim to take it. '

James, who knew something about royalty, countered, 'But don't you have to be the oldest to rule? I'm not I am afraid, Steve is over a year older than me!' A sharp gust of wind blew the huts door open. James shivered in the wind. He looked very unconvinced at the Captain.

'Well, perhaps you can be the second most important person in the land. One step along the way to supreme power. Well, I can't deny that at the moment, the Queen, Narnia happened to have a Queen at this time, is ruled by an elected council,' Manweather-Oppingtom fairly spat at the word elected 'But she'll just have to go. Her claim is no-where as solid as yours And you never know,' the Captain reached down to James, his long, blond hair touching James's neck, 'If your brother isn't suitable, maybe you can rule in his stead. Absolute power, think of it!'

'And in the meantime we can show those subbies a thing or two! One for the Telmarines, Hurrah!' he cried! By the way, subbies were a very insulting term some of the Telmarines had for talking beasts that weren't human. Fortunately most of the talking beasts hadn't yet heard the term.

'Hurrah!' cried the troop in unison. And waved their staffs high in the air.

James smiled but he was even more worried about been with these people. Young as he was, he did recognize something. If Steve was an absolute ruler and these people removed him if he didn't like Steve, it didn't say much about his absolute power did it? And if that was the case, what would stop these people doing the same to him if he did something they didn't like. James was quite a clear thinker in these matters. He recognized someone trying to set up a puppet ruler when he saw them!

Anyway, lunch was over and everyone set up to move out. On this occasion they didn't tie James to the saddle, just carried him. 'I think we can trust this one, he's with us!' cried the Captain, wrongly. Out on the plains, near a river with the mountains of the south-east in sight, they saw some Dwarfs. One of them called out at the men to stop.

'Look at that, what a pathetic bunch! I wouldn't use any of them as a Lawn Ornament!' declared Captain David to predictable laughter from the men. He reached up his staff. 'Out of the way, little one, or I'll have you!' A warning from one of his sub-ordinates stopped him. As well as the Dwarfs some Wolves came up from behind, howling. Some Fawns appeared from behind some trees bandishing warning arrows. Some Bears and Ratties strengthened the force. Also, the ground shook as two large, 10ft tall and strong with it, Giants backed up the force.

To make matters worse a strong storm unleashed its full furry at them from the mountains. Although I am afraid to say that none of these matters seemed to worry the men unduly. 'What on Narnia to you want?' the Captain asked, fully helmeted as were all of his men, so they couldn't be identified later.

A Dwarf made a statement, 'We have identified you as those who have been committing atrocities across Narnia.' There was some laughter amongst the men. 'We order you to surrender, submit to justice, and to inform us the location of the Woalds of Wardwood. Otherwise we are prepared to used force.'

'I suggest you all get out of the way before you all regret it,' replied Captain David.

'You have one minute, or we'll use force!'

The Captain of the men raised his staff high as did several others. 'I'm game, who's first to be turned to stone,' he cried. There was a cry from behind him as in response to this a Fawn had fired an arrow into the men, one of whom fell from his horse. At the same time the rain grew stronger and there was a clap of thunder and flash of lightning from the sky.

'Right, charge!' he ordered and the men galloped at the Dwarfs. James saw several be turned to stone. But the non-humans put up a reasonable fight as well. Several arrows fired into the troop which forced them to separate to be less of a target. But the Dwarfs were also very tough. In fact, one Dwarf nearly succeeded in cutting the heart of his captor in a high swipe of his axe that one wouldn't have thought a Dwarf could reach.

This caused the horse to rear up and neigh, waving it's legs. James was thrown of onto the crass, only just avoiding one of the horse's hoofs stepping on his head. The fight was a bit wet, muddy and confusing. The stamps of the Giants shook the ground and did James hear the roar of a Lion was it? Still, this seemed to be James's moment so he took a quick run to a nearby wood. It was a few seconds before any of his captors notice him and one cried, 'Hey,' and fired an arrow at him that twanged into one of the trees.

But James made it undercover. But with a last glance at the fight, yes he could see a mighty Lion. An angry, mighty Lion at that. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to be trying to separate the foes. The human captain had galloped away. The two Giants had totally ignored the fight and had quarreled with each other cheerfully in a Heavy(Giant?) Weight boxing fight! But exhausted and terrified, James ran on into the woods.

James hid under the branch of a large oak. He heard the Captain gallop near to him but saying, 'Outwitted them lot! Aren't I bally brilliant? Oh, all right, together we are! Don't interrupt. Come on lads, follow me!' and riding away in a flourish. He lay still for a while. He had eaten so James wasn't hungry and after a while it stopped raining. Though it was still very cold, he was near the mountains after all.

James risked a look out of the woods. He heard the roar of the Lion again. It was close to him now. The Lion looked straight at him, spotting the boy. The Lion galloped up and called to him. 'No need to be afraid, Son of Adam, I mean you no harm. But I can see, and smell you. You shouldn't be wandering around alone in this country. Come!'

The Lion now looked friendly so James cautiously approached the beast. The Lion licked him with a long, wet tongue. 'Now, my name is Aslan. You might have heard of me. I have only returned to this country after many hundreds of years. And I find things in a right old mess. I think I should have returned earlier. Still, come on, Son of Adam. Jump on board. Fancy a ride?'

James wasn't quite sure how to take Aslan. Still the Lion was powerful and didn't seem to be in League with either the Supremacist Men he had just left or some of the wilder animals. He had of course heard of Alsan earlier as well. So he agreed and laughed as Alsan stood up, roared and galloped along the riverbank, his maine flying in the wind. James did decide on one thing, 'Aslan, I think I have heard of you, but one thing, you could call me James. Preferable to Son of Adam!'

'Fine, James. Many of your Scottish Kings were called that I believe! I can't stay around here too long. I'm not sure who I can trust and I should be off to Cair Paravel at least soon. But we can enjoy the country!' Which now he was out of danger for a while James found he could appreciate.

But they hadn't gone far when James heard a terrible Wolf howl. But not a dangerous one. More of a sorrowful one of a Wolf in dreadful pain. He looked around on Aslan's back and saw the creature. One poor Wolf was lying on the grass howling mournfully with a gaping wound on his back.

Aslan walked past. 'Can't we do something for that poor creature?' asked James as pity had taken his heart.

'We might.' Aslan growled. 'But I should point out that this creature as I saw was one of the more aggressive wolf-pack. I don't think he would show you similar mercy if you was in his position. 'He might be dangerous,' Aslan did not look in a hurry to help, but the Wolf howled again.

'Go on Aslan, please we must be able to do something!'

'Oh, very well, young lad!' Aslan walked over to the Wolf. He licked the Wolf's wound with his tongue. This had a magical cure, but more was needed. 'James, take one of your tubs and full it with water from the River. And one of the weeds!' With Aslan's guidance the Wolf's wound was healed and it stood up on its legs.

And bowed to both Aslan and James. Astonishingly. Though the Wolf was hurt and would need looking after at least for a day. But he said, 'Greetings, oh noble Aslan. And I thank you, James for saving my life. Maybe you Humans aren't all bad. So, the time of your arrival has finally happened. I didn't believe the rumours myself, for this to happen in my lifetime!'

Aslan returned the greeting regally whilst pointing out the Wolf's errors that the beast had committed in his life. The Wolf, called Smelli, agreed at that time. James was quite happy to stay and chat to the Wolf. But in the distance smoke was rising in the sky amongst the clouds in an unerving manner.

Aslan sniffed. 'I must be away!' he declared. 'War is brewing. I am going to need all of my powers to stop this one I believe.' He looked down at Smelli. 'Your'e still in danger, aren't you? James, as this was your idea, you could stay for a while and look after, er, Smelli? I will be back soon, I hope! James was eager to agree.

But Aslan was kept busy, obviously, and it took Smelli more than a day to recover to a stage when the hound could walk. And James felt he couldn't leave the creature until he was better. Though it was only now that James decided to actually look at that parchment he had picked up a little while back and had been in his pocket for a while.

He had had a quick look at it whilst he was changing at Cair Paravel and mentioned it to his brother but had thought no more about it. Now he looked and could see that was obviously a map of some kind given directions. Not only that it was to 'The Woalds of Wardwood.' A thought occurred to the boy. Was it possible that he had actually had in his possession this map that was causing so much concern to everyone?

'That map looks familiar!' said Smelli standing up and having a look. 'That, I can't believe it, that's that map we lost. The one we were supposed to be delivering to Cair Paravel. Well, anywhere with quick copying facilities would do, but there aren't that many of those on Narnia. You must have just picked it up after we dropped it.'

'So, why don't we take it back to Aslan or someone in charge, your friends?'

'Not sure that would be much good. How many of those in power around here can we trust? And besides we really need to go to this place to find out for sure were it is. The map by itself isn't clear, I understand! We Wolf's didn't do a wonderful job as map-keepers did we? I can't trust all of the Dwarfs at the moment either, some are only too eager for war with the humans. I might suggest that we try to find it together,'

'But it could be anywhere! All right, why don't you show me where it is?' suggested James and showed the parchment to Smelli. The Wolf sniffed at it and dropped his tail in rather an embarrassed manner.

'What is it?'

'Well, we wolfs have wonderful abilities as you know. Do you know, that one of us alone can survive those mountains for weeks whereas a human would starve. We can gallop up to 30 miles per hour at a stretch, well some of us can, and whilst we have mastered the art of talking as you know, reading is a bit tricky for us in that I'm afraid we can't!'

'You can't read?'

'Correct! Picture look nice, though!'

'What bloody idiot trusted the map to a bunch of Wolfs?'

'I think that was Sakura actually!'

'But you have some idea of what the map is showing?'

'Also correct!'

'So I can read this but barely understand it, you can understand it but can't read it?'

'You do have a good summing up abilities!'

'We can only really trust ourselves,'

'One or two others maybe but basically yes!'

'I can't find my brother or Taure. So I suppose I'll have to search for it myself. I might find the place.'

Smelli sounded aghast. 'What? You've no chance. A young boy like you out in those mountains all alone. There are all sort of dangers you might very well blunder into. And knowing you humans, probably will! But you are right to be careful about who you can trust. So, I'll come with you. Though I can't read, I might well be able to recognize any landmarks you describe. The White Mountains sound familiar, for example! You saved my life back there. I now have a life-debt to you.'

The night was beginning to draw in. An owl tooted. 'Ok, fine. Lets wait till morning then I suppose we'll start looking. Agreed? So you want peace in Narnia too?' which wasn't quite what Smelli had said but the wolf nodded. I'll need your help, all those mountains and forests look pretty but so strange to me that the thought of having to look for a particular wood makes me ill. But, come on then!' James took one look at the towering and now foreboding looking mountains in the south where he would have to start looking for the Woalds of Wardwood with his new friend, Smelli.


	5. Dash to the mountains

Steve awoke in the morning sun. Earlier that evening James had told him something peculiar about the document he had been carrying. Steve decided that he had better check it out with Sakura, 'Hey, James, about that map,' he begun then noticed that James wasn't there. He also saw that the window was wide open.

It wasn't long before Steve noticed James's absence. He dashed downstairs at breakfast to inform Sakura and Taura. Sakura was aghast. 'He could be anywhere. Plus I am a bit nervous. I have heard that some of the Telermarine supremacists have suddenly become very confident. What if they have kidnapped him? He could be in trouble!'

'They will want to keep him alive as long as possible, though. He isn't much use to them dead!' said Taure. It was then that Steve told them about the parchment James had. Now, it didn't take long for the two to make the connection.

Sakura groaned and slapped her head. 'This is unbelievable. You mean to tell me that your brother had the map all along and we never bothered to look? Well, actually, now that I think about it, it's quite believable! And if those Supremacists get hold of it, we will never find the location of the Woalds of Wardwood. Plus we will also need to think about your protection given your inheritance and...'

A Ratty dashed through and handed Sakura a note and saying, 'Morning,' to Taure and looking at Steve in interest.

'There's been an incident at the city-gate,' said Sakura reading about the break-out by those Telmarines and guards been turned to stone. 'This looks serious. Now I suppose we couldn't put two and two together and think that those Telmarines might well have your James? I think this calls for some immediate and decisive action!'

'Certainly,' agreed Taure with this point, though I expect that her ideas of action was somewhat different from Sakura's. 'I'll get hold of Harold and see if we can't follow these chaps. I'm sure that my Harry can outrun any other horse in Narnia!' and she was quite right at this. Harold was quite a fast horse.

'And I think this calls for an immediate... committee meeting! Yes, I'll summon the security committee and we will come up with some resolutions. We can get something most can agree on as a negotiation point. And...' Well, I am afraid to say that Taure and Steve groaned at Sakura's idea of decisive action!

'I think I'll go with Taure!' declared Steve quickly.

'That's the ticket.' cried Taure joyfully. She put his arm around Steve's shoulder. 'Buck up! We should consider this as a jolly jape! We'll find your brother if he is anywhere!'

'All very well, but if something's happened to him, ma will kill me!' thought Steve gloomily. But after a quick packing of a few essentials as they didn't know quite who they would be facing, Taure and Steve mounted Harold who looked cheerful as always, and the three galloped out of and through Cair Parval following the men if they could, like the wind.

A couple of Dwarfs were watching them leave. 'We're too late, I told you, slouch! We could have used that boy. Descendent of the Kings, I have every loyal Dwarf in the capitol on alert for him. If only he had stayed for one day, we could have had him.'

'And have pesuaded him to come to our point of view!'

'If he co-operated. If he didn't well, at least we have the means to stop him doing any damage,' said the first one grimly. 'Still, too late now, he's out.' There were Dwarfs that would have liked to have influenced Steve and they had numbers in the capitol. He didn't know it, but staying in the capitol was a dangerous place for Steve. He needed to keep moving to avoid a similar fate as his brother

They had the same weather as James. A bright start, but clouding over, getting colder as they galloped onto the next stop for news of the men. It wasn't hard to find. At Aldenham, they came across a group of grief-stricken Centaurs crying over the fate of one that had been turned to a stony statue.

'This is an outrage! Poor Ku-raan did nothing wrong. He just asked why those men were dashing through the road in such a manner. He has a right to ask on our roads! They just turned him straight to stone! They headed East, to the mountains. Curse them! Those Telmarines should be sent back to whence they came. Telmarina or wherever!'

'Now, now, we can't blame an entire species for the actions of individuals. Lets concentrate on finding the guilty ones!' said another and it seemed a heated debate was taking place amongst the Centaurs. But it was clear they were on the right track. A flock of crows were fluttering in the East. Taure decided to head for the White mountains as it did have human dwellings and the supremacists were rumoured to be hiding there.

Next they came across a group of Dwarfs marching in full battle gear and waving axes, singing in their own Dwarven tongue. 'We're of to deal with those bunch of renegades,' said their leader. 'They ain't far away. A group of us are gathering near the river. Those men aren't getting away with this!'

Convinced they were not far away, Taure, Steve and Harold galloped over to the river. Harold cried 'look,' as far away a few horsemen could briefly be seen before they melted behind some mountains. Wolves were howling nearby. Some were prowling the riverbank.

They came to the seen of the fight earlier. Taure shook her head at the sight of many of the fallen on both sides and of proud creatures frozen in stone. A Dwarf growled at her, 'This is were the men were last seen. They were here only a few hours ago, though fortunately we threw them off. You, er, don't happen to have that map?' said the Dwarf a little eagerly it seemed to Steve.

'We haven't seen any map for days!' replied Taure truthfully, but suspiciously. There were more than a few of the Dwarfs who would like a war with the Humans and to destroy the chance of peace which the map bought. They were not all to be trusted. 'So, what are you doing now?' asked Taure.

'There's York. We know a few of the men have taken refuge there. It is a major Telerine settlement. Some of us have gone to seek retribution there.' Taure didn't like the sound of that. 'It's a good thing for you that we know you. If we didn't, we might have to take you prisoner for a while. You are a human, you know!'

Taure didn't like the sound of that either. 'You could try!' she said grimly. Or, at the least, she thought a bit more realistically, Harold could gallop us all out of here far faster than any of you Dwarfs or others can run! But she also suggested that York was a good place to head for. But the quickest direction to the town did lay under the shadow of some mighty mountains were some strange creatures lived.

A spring storm was brewing and the clouds became thicker and blacker. A driving, cold, wet rain poured down from the mountain clouds. 'I don't like the sounds of this.' said Harold looking at the sky. Narnian horses did not always function well in the mountain paths.

'Don't worry, there are plenty of patrols in these parts, it's fairly safe,' Taure said when there was suddenly a great roar. Marching from behind a mountain was a large giant. And another in the next mountain. These were rogue Giants. Giants that lived in the mountains and preyed of travelers or other civilizied people. In normal times they weren't that much of a problem as Taure had rightly said these areas were well patrolled and a strong guard was more than a deterrent for such creatures. But with the civilized folk at the moment more interested in fighting each other, there was a vacuum which allowed these creatures to become more dangerous than normal.

'Lunch,' cried the first one and attempted to lift Taure and Steve from Harold's back with his mighty fists. The Giants were many feet taller than the tallest man and Steve looked at them in awe. But Harold swerved and galloped around the Giants feet. Harold was a swift horse and he galloped past the Giants. Though the Giants themselves were no slouches and ran in great bounding strides after them.

In normal Giant style, one fell over and rolled down the mountain towards them, shaking stones and rocks after them. Harold swerved and jumped to avoid the debris and poor Steve had to clutch at his neck to avoid falling. Although Harold was quick, the Giants were not far behind, having the ability to run in large strides. They came to a path and Taure cried out. She had spotted a patrol of Dwarfs nearby. Dwarfs had no love for rogue Giants so she guessed they would be happy to help.

There were 12 Dwarfs on patrol. 'Don't worry, miss, we'll get 'em!' the leader said, and they confronted the Giants. The Giants were large and wielded large tree-trunks as clubs, but the 12 Dwarfs were armoured and packed a bit of punch and swung at the Giants with their axes.

A couple of Fawns appeared and aided the Dwarfs by firing arrows at their foes. One pierced one of the Giants in the eye and he fell over, dead. That was enough for the other who retreated with a cry and ran back to the mountains as fast as he had left them and was never heard of again. 'Impressed?' said one of the Dwarfs grinning at Taure.

'Well, not really I'm afraid. I've never heard of Rogue Giants in this part of the country before. What is your security doing?'

'Are, well, these have been about here for a few days. We have had heard report. We should have acted earlier I suppose, but we have been busy with this quarrel that is enveloping all over Narnia. Speaking of which there is a public meeting over this at York. We should be going!'

As Harold trotted over, Taure gasped, 'Look at that Lion!' And Aslan spotted them. Taure and Harold bowed in reverence as Aslan was a holy creature to them as he came over. Though he wasn't quite up to date with events. He did say he had seen but had also lost James and roared in frustration when he realized that he had the all-important map in reach.


	6. York

Woalds of Wardwood Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of this tale. Mostly set in a Telmarine town called York!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

One of the Dwarfs said, 'We are on our way to York. Some of the Telmarines have offered to meet us there. We might well have a word or two with them. So far we have just short of ordering a full-scale Crusade against the humans, but it wouldn't take much more. Some of them are taking the mick against us!' A Crusade was when the Narnian Dwarf council of elders, though some of them were under influence of the other Dwarfs, declared a total war against someone. I'm glad to say it hadn't happened for a while, but as the Dwarf said they were on the verge.

Aslan stood up. The Dwarfs bowed at him but he sounded angry. 'Let me point out that a war on either side is the last thing I want here. If you pay any attention to my views on this you will make war a last resort. Make sure your people understand this!'

'Ar, you are on our side then!' said one Dwarf despite this not been exactly what Aslan had said. So they traveled onto York. York was a town on the edge of the civilized territory of Narnia. But it was one of the next major settlements after the capitol and one of the major human ones. In happier times it was a cosmopolitan place and a trading center between many of the different species in the country. Unfortunately now it looked like it might be the site of major ethnic bloodletting.

Many people in the town were agitated. A major public meeting was taking place on the events in the town's main hall a round stone building, a little like a Roman amphitheater I suppose, which had many rows of seats and standing areas, ideal for debating and had been much used in the past. The Prince of the Telmarines was about to address his people, Captain Yates and many of his warriors by the side. Normally any speech by the Prince was well-received him been a popular fellow but on this occasion there were many non-humans present so he had to be careful politically and to tread a finer line than was normal.

Those that saw Aslan gasped. The word spread like wildfire, 'Aslan has returned, Aslan has returned!' But those times were a little cynical I am afraid. Many were even as they heard the news thinking of how to manipulate into their own political ends. The pro-war party on both sides were totally convinced he would support them, as you saw. And if he didn't well... There was a rather convenient counter-legend to that of Aslan returning. That there would be a false Aslan before the true one that would have to be destroyed.

Aslan marched into the arena just as the Prince was finishing to a rather mixed reception. 'What are you going to do about justice for the poor victims,' shouted a Dwarf and many banged their axes on the stone. 'Why don't you arrest him, we know he must be guilty!' he concluded pointing a finger, not at misty but at an unoffensive councillor next to him. Ironically, one of the more moderate ones.

Some humans drew there swords. Many of their opponents already had drawn weapons. Aslan cried, 'I want no conflict!' but almost decried his own words by snarling at both sides. He roared at the humans, 'Put down your weapons, now!' but this did have the effect of many of the Dwarfs cheering and waving their axes crying, 'Aslan is with us!'

So Aslan turned on the Dwarfs in their turn. For a divine Lion-God that had returned after millennia, he was beginning to sound just a tad frustrated as no-one really took his advice. Even some of the humans were muttering, 'All very well for Aslan, he is divine and everything, but he hasn't lived with us for the past few years. Does he really know all of the enemy's cunning tricks. And besides we have Steve here.' Some were referring to Steve who was already known as a descendent of the legendary Pensive kings.

Taure gave Steve a nudge. 'You could be useful here. I am going to try to calm down the Telmarines as best as I can. But I need you to deny any league with the supremacists. Let at least deny them that argument! Assuming that you agree?' Steve gave a little nod of his brown haired head.

There was much growling and wolves howled. Eventually, some of the more level-headed people influenced the debate. But this was only, in part, due to Aslan at his most intimidating laying the law on people. So the two sides separated, but without any major peace agreement. Taure saw a few of her friends. She nodded at Yates whom she had liked from a young girl admiring his genuine grace and honour. However, she only gave the briefest of nods to Captain David who had arrived, thinking him a bit of an idiot.

In one of the Inns there was a council of sorts held. 'The trouble is that those Dwarfs want to arrest everyone. Even those like Benton here!' Yates indicated one of his Sergeants who was a known moderate, but some of the opposition didn't recognize this.

'But we must have some idea who are using these weapons?'

Yates had to good grace to look a little embarrassed. 'Well, we might at times. But, look, we have to protect ourselves. We are heavily outnumbered out there and those Dwarfs or Wolves would used any excuse to wipe out whole armies of us. But I don't know were they come from!' he blushed slightly. 'But look, under reasonable conditions I for one am more than happy to negotiate.' There was some coughing behind Taure. She looked but couldn't quite identify it. Yates called a halt to the council and left in a hurry.

Then Taure recognized the man doing the coughing. It was David Manweather-Opington. 'What a wimp!' he declared. 'Negotiating? Talking? No, I say we have it out with them and with my mighty sword,' he raised a sword high to the ceiling at this point and gave a loud cry of 'Hurrah!' to some cheers from the men.

Taure did a little quick thinking. She couldn't be certain but it looked to her like Captain David was one of those that had access to those staffs. But if he was as she remembered him he was also one of the biggest idiots in Narnia. Actually, quite frankly, I have heard he was outwitted by Giants! Anyway she gave her most charming and seemingly helpless smile. 'But, but, but there are so many of those dangerous creatures. How will so few of you defend poor helpless young girls like me, brave as you are and it doesn't even seem Yates is with you.'

David gave a great smile and laugh. He slapped Tuare on the shoulder so hard he nearly knocked her over. 'I knew you'd be on our side. I could see some spunk in you! But you needn't worry about Yates. The way things are going someone with a believer in more assertive action against those uppity creatures will be in charge!' He fiddled with his bushy mustache in mock modesty.

'Now that is interesting,' Taure thought. But she smiled and squealed, 'Oh, so you know were those weapons come from then,' in apparent innocent, but thinking, 'He isn't going to be such a fool to actually tell me is he?

He nearly was. 'Well, you see,' he began but checked himself. 'Actually I can't really tell you. Stupid matters of security. Never know who is listening and might gain from knowing were we get those staffs from!' and he smiled broadly not even realizing he had just given himself away to Taure. He put his arm around Taure in a friendly gesture.

'You are very attractive. But a bit young. Wait for a few years and maybe you could come and see me. Woof, Woof!' he cried and laughed.

'Not if I have any say in the matter,' thought Taure. She had heard of Captain David's rather loose ways with the opposite sex. But she had had enough of this company she decided. She stammered, 'Well, I am so sure we are safe in your hands. But I'm afraid Steve here is a bit tired. He is young, you can speak to him later, goodnight all!' she called and she and Steve departed.

She sought out Aslan and more information. There was still no news of James to the worry of Steve. 'Still, that might be good. If he was dead in some river somewhere we would have heard about it,' though there were some strange rumours abound. She checked around but there was no message for her from Sakura. She and Steve went to an uneasy sleep and her dreams were troubled by the sound of galloping men.


	7. The Woalds location

Woalds of Wardwood Chapter 7

Well, how was James getting along? Whilst he was still alive and free, he was, I am afraid been a bit annoying. To poor Smelli at the least. As annoying as Eustace in the start of the Dawn Treader. That's annoying! Still, I'm not sure I would have done much better at his age. He wasn't one of your natural outdoor types and he was finding that whilst some of the bould mountains might look attractive with their snowy peaks on tops and we might even consider them ideal sking country, to walk through them trying to decipher some map at the same time was hard work!

And the direction was difficult to find. Smelli couldn't get his Wolven head around the concepts of maps at all anyway! In some ways, I have a little sympathy with the Wolf. I suppose you might think the tale easier if I drew a nice map of the direction at the front. Which I might do. If I can find one. But I always feel that maps of magical worlds, well, sometimes just don't feel right. If one is walking in cold mountains, sometimes one could be anywhere if you don't really know it. Could be Narnia, could be Gondor, could be the mountains of somewhere could even be Scotland. At least that was what James was thinking.

However, firstly they walked along the totally wrong direction. 'I thought we were going East?' said James sighing as he had looked at the map and together they had deduced that the mountain range they were looking at was not the one they had thought.

'We were. But perhaps we were going a bit too straight East. Oh, hello I smell something,'

'Not surprising with you,' James sniffed as Smelli certainly was a bit on the smelly side. But been Canine that was how he liked it. But there was some scuffling and even James could hear the howls of an approaching pack. He tried hiding behind a bush, but it was no good, the Wolves smelt him and smelli out and sniffed at them in an intimidating manner. They growled and yowled at Smelli in the wolven tongue that grated on James's eyes. He did not, at this moment, appreciate the diversity of language around Narnia!

'You are with a young of man? Why don't you just savage him?' asked a particularly large and fearsome wolf. Smelli sighed and told the wolf about his life-debt. The Wolf wasn't that pacified. 'Well, you have a life-debt but we do not. I don't like young humans wondering about here. This is our country. You can't stop the entire pack...'

'Hold on!' said the leader of the pack. 'As it happens I know this wolf. Smelli, isn't it?'

'Oh, well, you must know him really well,' said the first wolf, impressed.

'But then why are you two around these parts? It's not normal man territory as Gnasher here said. Lost?' James was about to speak but Smelli interrupted the boy. He didn't exactly say what they were doing but he did mention the name of the wood which the map said was nearby. The pack-leader's eyes narrowed in a little suspicion. 'That's a strange thing to be looking for. But you aren't quite in the right area. You need the Silver wood. It's around 20 miles away. South-East I think. It's were the peaks of the Nu-Bould glistening of the waves of the ocean. Good day!' The Wolf-pack moved on.

'That was absolutely hopeless,' moaned James as he shivered in the cold.

'Well, no, it isn't on the map but that is classic Wolf talk. I think I do know the area that mighty was talking about. It is far away. I'm not sure how long it will take us to walk it.' It would be at least 2 days. James could ride Smelli for some of it but not all to his annoyance. 'Look, I can't carry you all the way. Firstly I am not really made for long distance traveling with a burden on my back. In some of the routes we wouldn't be that much slower walking. And I have a bad back. That spear still hurts you know. And I'm not sure I like your attitude!'

'And I'm not sure I give a stuff with bells on!' replied James. 'You wolves seem pretty useless to me you know,' he continued a little unfairly. 'If you can't carry me you can't do much good. Useless, useless, useless doggie,'

Smelli growled, 'I don't have to put up with this, do I?'

'Yes you do! You have a life-debt to me. Therefore you have to do what I say. Life-debt, life-debt, lifeey-debbbty,' James sang. He did consider going up to Smelli's long furry brown and white nose and slapping it saying that Smelli couldn't do anything but a look on Smelli's face told him that he should not perhaps push things. But he continued moaning, 'You can't bring me decent food, you don't even know about berries or nuts. What good are you?'

'Perhaps you'd prefer to be on your own? How many people are in this other place of yours?'

'Billions,' James had paid attention in Geography class recently.

'And all human. So there are possibly a Billion boys there and I have to have a life-debt with you!' sighed Smelli. 'Life-debt or no life-debt I'm not sure there are any honour laws which says that I couldn't just leave you. And then were would you be? And it's not my fault you humans have peculiar eating habbits. I bring you a prize rabbit and what do you do? Try to scorch the bloody thing!' Smelli was referring to James's rather crude cooking. He only knew that because he had been to Scotland with the Cub Scouts a few months earlier.

There was no answer to that and James felt he had better shut up for a while. He did have food but it was only dried nuts or fruit he had finished all the bread and did yearn for a change. Even if, as likely, he would be in the wild for a few days, he wouldn't starve to death. But he wasn't really enjoying his experience in the Narnian mountains I'm sorry to say. At least the weather was nice at the moment. A bit hot, a little like Switzerland in the summer but that soon changed.

In fact the next day James thought he encountered every season in one day. He wasn't far wrong that was how the weather could be in that part of mountainous Narnia. Unpredictable and dangerous. Cool in the morning, hot in the middle of the day, thunderous rain and wind in the afternoon and then very frosty in the evening. He didn't really enjoy it, it reminded him of his recent time camping in Scotland which wasn't one of his favorite recent memories he didn't like shivering in a tent and the only difference here was that some of the creatures could talk!

In fact, I can relate a little to James here. I remember camping in Scotland, cold, wet, miserable with stinging midges. Not my idea of a good time. James and Smelli had to hide occasionally as troops of men galloped or marched by on business of their own. But at least it gave him a sense that they were going in the right area. In the evening James looked with foreboding at the mountains, were here he did need Smelli's advice.

James had just stopped for a rest and tried to find a vaguely sheltered spot. 'I wouldn't stop here!' said Smelli.

'Why not?'

'You didn't notice but see those cobwebs? Spiders dwell here. Of a rather nasty giant and carnivorous variety. Capable of eating anything up to a Giant. I think we should move on. Tell you what, I will carry you this time.' Smelli's counsel proved to be sound. Just as he got onto Smelli's back a dreadful shape dropped from the wood. Bigger than Smelli and James combined and not alone. Dark, hairy and eight-legged. The creature also moved with surprising swiftness. It nearly plucked James, but Smelli galloped to safety just in time.

But the next morning proved more promising. 'Well, well, that looks like our mountains,' said James.

'Yep, fits the description,' Smelli agreed. Ahead was a range of several mountains with the sea in the background. Around it were many trees, valleys and woods. Birds fluttered around the rocks. The sun shone through clouds in the east. 'So, what does the map say?'

'It points out a mountain called Caradhras and gives us directions from there. Seems to be the biggest one. I don't think it's far, says one mile and fifty-three yards from the center view, I think I follow, 600 yards from the sea and with 3 streams crossing. Well, lets see!' It still took them until mid-day to find the wood and some of the journey was uphill.

James looked at the group of trees. They were silvery-green and many simply oozed power. There was some evidence of someone's activity probably human, human footprints anyway, horsehoofs on the ground and quite a bit of armour and even some pamphlets were left over. With a quick read James found that they were fill of pro-human propaganda. Plus some very accurate description of some of the trees, proving it was the place in answer to Smelli's questioning.

'We've found the place now what?' James asked.

'You have made some notes haven't you?' Smelli asked in reply.

'Yes,'

'In that case we get back as fast as possible. Well, not quite. I for one need a rest. And something to eat. Though we should get back to your country soon. It is on our normal routes anyway. It is always easier getting back than going!' By his country Smelli meant the human inhabited areas of Narnia rather than our world. 'In fact I think we should get back in a day or two. But lets lie up here for a while,'

James was happy to agree. Though in the cold he was forced to snuggle up to Smelli for the warmth. Warm and a bit, well, Smelly, he thought. 'Poo. Pong, pong, pongy. Smelli by name and Smelli by nature. You weren't called that name for nothing, were you?'

Smelli seemed a bit annoyed but then he turned his nose to James to look around. 'Funny you should say that. But Smelli isn't an insult to us Wolves. In fact it's quite a compliment. We Wolves do like a good sniff. Some of us male ones pride ourselves upon our smell. The more we smell the better. I don't like too much washing!' Here James had to agree. He only washed every day himself because his mother made him!

'And as to the name. Well, getting a name at all in a pack is quite a distinction. There are many that don't. And,' Smelli laughed, 'Names are not always complimentary. But we tend to be given those that match us. Though sometimes other people give the major Wolves names. And other wolves sometimes give them nicknames in return.

'The White Witch was one for that. Constantly giving wolves names like Tharakin or Fermachau. I don't think any Wolf ever called one that! And Aslan knows how you actually spell them, we Wolves been illiterate as you know! And as far as names are concerned, Smelli is one of the most common Wolf ones. Many like to be called that. I had no objection anyway. So it sort of stuck.'Well, wasn't that a fascinating insight into Narnian Wolven culture. No? Oh, well!

Later that day as the sun began to set behind the mountains, Smelli and James made their journey back to Narnia proper. Progress was swift as they used a main path that guided them. But there was plenty of noise. Birdsong, the sound of wind, animals rushing and the howls of dogs rather than Wolves, James thought. Indeed, he thought he could recognize one of the little dogs that ran alongside the path in the trees.

Then there was a noise behind them. Horses! Smelli took a look around and with his keen wolf-eyes, not the sharpest sight of all Narnian wolves, but not too bad, and said, 'We'd better hide. Those are human riders behind us including your friend, Lieutenant David!' but whilst James was happy to agree it was of no use. James tried to find cover in the long grasses next to the path but as the riders past one looked around and gave a cry and he was plucked out to stand before his former captor.


	8. The fight at York

The Woalds of Wardwood, Chapter 8

The fight at York

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

James remembered the incident with the pack of Wolves. 'I'm not very good at hiding in bushes am I?' thought he. Captain David was only with 3 other horsemen one of whom actually wasn't an ally but an important moderate he was hoping to win over. David dismounted and walked over to the boy. James saw a staff dangling from his hips like a gun.

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' David wore his customary smile, but there was a slight harsh edge to him and his eyes were less than friendly towards the boy. He put his arms around James shoulders but frowned at Smelli who growled in response. Some of the other dogs walked onto the path including Gaspode to the situation. 'Run out on us, did you boy?' David said.

'Oh, er, I am really sorry,' said James, trying to be polite despite his fears of the man. 'I was startled in that battle and ran off afraid.'

'Hmmmmmm,' said David not very convinced. 'Still, now you can come back with us.'

James tried to think of a polite excuse, 'I am afraid I can't good sir, I am on a journey with my friend here,' he stroked Smelli, 'It would be rude to abandon him now,' he said with a friendly smile keeping up the polite routine. Some of the Dogs started yowling and barring their teeth towards the men.

'You would rather go of with some... animal than come with us?' David looked for a moment like he might well force James to come. But unfortunately for him, the pack of Dogs were rather large now, coming at Gaspode's call. Too many for 4 men, even armed with staffs. One of whom probably wasn't going to use it on such a pretext. David had no alternative but to smile and let James and Smelli go.

'That was a relief!' said James now breathing easily. He had a canine escort on the remainder of his journey. Which didn't take too long to get back to the civilized lands of Narnia. The dogs knew the quick way back so it took less than a couple of days. The weather mostly held though at one point a massive thunderstorm crashed down upon them, with hail at it's zenith! But before long, in the afternoon, James walked onto the gates of York.

As they entered the bustling town, Smelli said 'We need someone we can trust to deliver this document to!' but it was a while before they found anyone though there were rumours of people around. A great force of Telmarines had left the town to meet with a force of Dwarfs and others that were rumoured to be marching upon it. Despite the efforts of the moderates and Aslan to delay things some type of confrontation looked inevitable. But after them was a smaller Government delegation with the aim to try to keep the sides apart.

This delegation was in York at the moment. James saw a great company of people in the town square and looking around someone he recognized. The Fawn, Sakura. He gave a yell, Smelli gave a howl and got her attention. Sakura was quite pleased to see him. She made a few excuses and spoke to him in relative private.

'You have the document! And the location of the Woalds of Wardwood? This changes matters. Now we could have a chance to cut of the weapon supply we could reduce the tension hopefully. We need someone to escort you to a copying facility, there one outside town I believe. Just a question of who. There's the Giant, Ithlewait, he's fairly trustworthy. If not very bright,' she considered.

There was a human on the delegation and was looking at James unpleasantly. 'Why don't we run the escort?' he suggested.

James did not like this idea. He wasn't sure but that man looked like one of those that had kidnapped him earlier. He was about to make a fuss but then Sakura countered the man to his relief. 'No, there is no need to strain yourselves,' she said with slightly gritted teeth. Truth was that she recognized the man as a close friend of Captain David and she had received a message from Taure about David and she didn't trust him or any of his allies.

'I am afraid I must be of, however! There is still a chance we could have influence in stopping the civil war. You need to go to a printing facility near. With notes and more prints, the knowledge of the Woalds location will become widely know to those that matter, like I say, Ithlewait is a good giant!'

And he was. Though unfortunately he was also known as Ithlewait the slow, but there was really no-one else. Though Smelli would be staying with James, naturally. Time was of the essence however. After a brief conference, Sakura was of to the potential battlefield. And James had a meal a change of clothes and a good wash and even Smelli had a rabbit and he was of to the printing press.

This wasn't quite a printing press like you or I might understand in our world, but at this stage, Narnia had developed a rather crude method of reproducing documents on a multi scale. The next morning James was on course to one of these just outside York. One problem they had is that Ithelwait was also known as Ithlewait the sleepy and kept on yawning on the journey. So much so he sat down and nodded right of as James entered the building. 'It's been a long few days,' yawned he.

So he didn't notice as a man jumped in front of James and dragged him away to a corner. 'I've got you at last you little horror. Having the map all this time and making a mockery out of me! Give it over now!' cried Captain David. James bravely refused. 'Well, fine, I've had enough of you, I'll just take it and kill you,' the Captain declared and raised a sword. But Smelli arrived just in time to see what had happened with a few other dogs.

Though now the Captain made a fight of it. He pulled out his staff now from his pocket. But hatred got the better of him. He should have taken on James who was at his mercy but instead took on the Wolf. Smelli was frozen in stone, but the other dogs leapt at him and Gaspode bit his hand with the staff, the correct thing to do under the circumstances and Captain David dropped it.

The noise of the dogs alerted the Dwarf in the printing house. He could see men with their staffs, in the darkening lights. He was startled and gave a cry and lit a flare-type of device that lit up the sky, visible from all of York. This also was even enough to wake the Giant guard Ithlewait who gave a mighty roar.

Captain David Manweather-Oppingtom responded by blowing a horn and soon two groups of people came rushing to the spot. A small group of men, around 100 under Captain David, one of whom threw him a spare staff, many people dashed down from York when they saw the flair to defend the Dwarf in the printing house as he was a popular fellow. Within an hour, Captain David and his men were facing over a thousand Wolves, Dogs, Dwarfs, Fawns, Centuars, Giants and indeed many men as well.

Heavily outnumbered James didn't think the men stood a chance, and neither did the Dwarf captain of Yorks's miltia. He called on captain David to surrender. 'Never, now is our moment of glory!' called the Telmarine extremist Skunkz sighed and ordered a charge.

It should have been an easy defeat of the Telmarine supremacists, but it wasn't. Although fewer in number they did possess their staffs. And knew how to use many of them at once and in conjunction with other weopans. The men crouched down and fired the staffs at their enemies as they attacked. The staffs it appeared had a long range and before long the field was littered with the stiff figures of creatures turned to stone by them.

The power of one just missed James's head. Eventually though the sheer weight of numbers caused the indigenous Narnian creatures to make some headway. They launched arrows at the men, many lying in the grass to make themselves a smaller target and some, ironically, using the statues of their fallen comrades as cover.

A force of Dwarfs reached the Telmarine line and fought them toe-to-toe with their axes. Many of the men fell and most of the rest surrendered or fled. The fight was over in a matter of hours but was quite symbolic in a way. Was such slaughter about to be repeated all over Narnia? At the end of the fight, Captain Manweather-Oppingtom fled in the dark on horseback with a very few of his closest comrades.

So, now there was finally no stopping James making copies of the documents, the vital parts of it were sent by pigeon to various trusted people in Narnia and at least the location of the Woalds of Wardwood was no longer secret. James had done his bit at least. Though later as he was congratulating himself he heard a great bang eastwoods and wondered if the fighting had begun.


	9. Conclusion

The Woalds of Wardwood final chapter, The conclusion

The last chapter of this Narnia tale, telling the conclusion of this particular crisis in Narnian affairs and the contribution of two boys from our world. The location of the all-important Woalds has been discovered, but still a civil war in Narnia looks likely. Thank you for your feedback so far, any more would be appreciated, Ham

-Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

A few miles to the east and slightly to the west of York and the next morning, Steve was looking out upon a field that was looking likely to being a battlefield. The sun had just come out upon a very cold and cloudy morning, it's pale yellow rays peeking through the clouds. On one side of a field, backs against a forest, stood many ranks of Telmarines, ten thousand under the command of their Captain-General Yates in his mighty plume helmet. Many carrion crows were gathering as a few Eagles up above. But around a quarter of a mile away,a mighty army of Wolves, Dwarfs, Fawns, Centaurs and some humans were standing off them in a similair ethnic mix to the previous fight, but this time it was much bigger in scale.

The Telmarines were heavily armed with many on horseback with armour of gold and silver with banners of horses and ships and of their various houses glittering in the wind. Even their horses had armour in fact! They looked a tough bunch and quite prepared for battle even if it did not look like to be going their way. The Wolves howled and moved closer. The heavily armoured and threatening Dwarfs branded their axes and many thumped them upon drums making quite a noise. 'Justice!' many called, 'Give us justice or we will take it!'

Steve was with what I suppose could be described as the neutral party. He and Taure and Aslan had been up all night in a bid to diffuse tensions with marginal success. The PM of Narnia was present, though up to now no-one had considered him despite him been a Giant. But now he gave a great bellow and in a noble bid to avert conflict began a great speech.

'Peoples of Narnia!' he started, but he didn't get much further and was booed loudly by everyone. Been PM he was naturally hated by all sides. Even by those that had voted for him. Well, that's democracy for you! But Aslan walked between both armies and gave a roar and cried,

'This is not what I want, I want a peaceful Narnia, no War!' with all of his effort.

But one Dwarf cried, 'You just don't understand the Telmarine. We have to take action. We can't have those weapons all over Narnia turning good people to stone for no reason. Those over there,' he pointed to the Telmarine soldiers, 'Know who has them. We have to take direct action for ourselves.' There was a loud cheer from the Dwarfs, though Steve noticed that not every Dwarf joined in.

Now the weather took a turn for the worse. It had been getting colder all morning if anyone had noticed, and now it began to rain. More clouds had gathered in the sky, thick and black and now the sun was nowhere to be seen. Cold, wet, driving rain. A special Narnia kind of rain actually one that you or I wouldn't see it almost had a kind of nasty magic to it, and the field splattered with mud. 'This you're doing?' Steve asked Aslan as fighting in the pouring rain was not as attractive as doing so in decent weather, but Aslan shook his head. In actual fact this didn't seem to dampen anyone's mood for a fight.

In fact Aslan made a last ditch effort to talk some sense into the Telmarines. He walked opposite their ranks and snarled and roared to show his disapproval of their actions. 'Can't you negotiate? if any of you take your worship of me seriously you will show some moderation,' but this had little effect.

'We might take the true Aslan seriously!' cried someone. It wasn't quite certain who had called it but this rang true to some in the ranks. Yates himself had a look of disapproval of such sentiments but many didn't. The creatures of Narnia approached the Telmarine ranks. The Telmarines crouched down and many pointed staffs at their enemies.

'For Aslan!' they cried.

'For Narnia!' cried the opposing army, whilst Aslan himself looked like he wanted to tear his maine out and I don't blame him for doing so.

The two forces looked like they were about to fight. The rain poured harder and indeed wetter if that was possible. The wind blew cold and Steve shivered. It splashed into the faces of the combatants but they still yelled all the harder. The two sides gave each other a last minute glare before the conflict. All armies seem to do this before a battle, I'm not sure why! A few of the Telmarines seemed to be in some kind of group huddle, though again I don't know what that was supposed to achieve.

Then, at the last minute, Sakura dashed upon the battlefield with a delegation. She was reasonably well-respected and with a raised palm stopped the attack on the Telmarines at least for the moment. To Captain-General Yates, she gave him a note. He read it and his face fell. It told him of the discovery of the Woalds of Wardwood and of James's adventure. 'All right,' he said, 'The games up,' and gave a signal to his forces.

Without the secret access to the source of the staffs, Yates knew that the Telmarines would have no chance in a Narnian conflict and now he knew that he was thinking that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea anyway. Nice to know that finally some sense had come into him. Not that all of the Telmarines agreed. Some still wanted a fight. But most sided with Yates, especially as Steve had been forced to come up again to plead the moderate view. And Sakura had assured them that the Telmarine viewpoint would be taken into consideration in the future treaty and frankly that was the best he could think of doing for his people.

It wasn't that Yates was a bad man. He wasn't quite as manipulative as say, Captain David, but he had been scared by the way that so many of Narnia's native population had shown their hatred of the Telmarines. Indeed, he did know of the location of the Woalds of Wardwood and was now feeling guilty about hiding this fact. As well as realizing that politically he was in a tight pinch. So he decided to make the best of matters.

One thing Yates did to now that he saw that conflict was hopeless against some opposition was to order everyone with their staffs to thrown them down in front of the other peoples of Narnia and to destroy them. But everyone, even Yates was amazed as to how such a simple gesture seemed to restore quite a lot of trust between everyone. A very few of the hard-core Telmarines did gather themselves and flee on horseback to join up with Captain David. Although few in number, Captain David did have some influence and could yet cause a bit of trouble.

There was a report that David was spotted fleeing to the western forests. 'They'll be going to Edmunds valley,' said Harold. 'I know where that is. I can stop them. Sorry, Taure, you'd better get of, I need speed,' declared he and took a great herd of horses and galloped of. They met up with David's small force in the valley surrounded and defeated them and it was Harold who finally slew Captain David in battle, ending that menace.

With war averted, the menace of the staffs eliminated, everyone's mood drastically improved. Steve and James meet up again and embraced to their delight. Aslan was able to go around the country to cure those that had been turned to stone. With a lick of his devine tongue he turned the statues back to living flesh. 'Do you know how much that stung?' moaned Smelli when he was turned back, though James was delighted to see his friend again. I say friend, not pet. The Wolves of Narnia would be very upset if some human describe them as a pet I can tell you!

Mind, I'm afraid that Aslan couldn't quite save everyone turned to stone. There was one group of Dwarf statues that some men had bashed with swords as they were passing. 'I'm sorry, I can't do anything for these gents,' he declared. Which goes to show how close to disaster Narnia came to.

But now everyone was in a very good mood. It was a holiday time for Narnia as well in celebration of Narnia week, March 25th to the start of April an anniversary, more or less, of the time when Aslan arose from the dead. The weather was nice for the year without been too hot. James and Steve were honoured and treated like heroes. There was still work and negotiations to do, but it was now more of a diplomatic and political issue rather than a military crisis.

I don't suppose that any reader is that interested in the complex negotiatons that wrote the treaty of Narnia. It was an 84 page document. With over 100 clauses and many more sub-clauses. Well, I'm afraid that everyone's rights did have to be looked at and put in writting which helped matters. Sakura was busy and I'm afraid that poor Taure had to attend a 8-hour meeting one day to secure her peoples' rights. 'That was so boring!' she complained to James when she left the meeting.

And I don't suppose that you want an in-depth analysis of the politics involved. A summary, perhaps? No, well to be fair that was what James said. 'What does in-dig-enos mean?' he asked as some were trying to explain the thing.

'That's us!' explained Smelli. 'Just the treaty re-inforcing what rights we have. It's a complicated thing I suppose. But we need some guarentees we think after recent events. It's working too. I don't think I've ever seen everyone so happy!' and indeed people were happy. So much so that in a Narnia celebration, the PM made a speech and he was actually applauded for a change rather than booed!

Somewhere during this time of celebration, Aslan had quietly disappeared. Well, he is a wild Lion and does come and go as he pleases. He had lead the dance of celebration and also put up both James and Steve in special places of honour, but when everyone was busy with each other and talking of re-concilation rather than conflict he simply wasn't there any more. It took a while for anyone to notice!

Still, the glad days passed. One evening there was a special annual Narnia event which was celebrated with more feeling than normal. People appreciated just how close Narnia had come to disaster. In a courtyard in Cair Parvael, Humans, Wolves, Dwarfs, Fauwns, Horses, Rats, Giants, Centuars, and other peoples all joined each other in a joyful dance of peace, love and happiness lead by Aslan he was still there at that time. Then one day, James and Steve were passing a river with Taure on horseback, Taure riding her beloved Harold. James noticed, 'Do you know, I think this is the same area were we came to Narnia the first time.'

'Yes, well noticed!'

'If we are near the pub, maybe we should just slip back for a moment? I am happy hear, but well I miss mum actually and we could be missing school. We could always nip back here after a while back home couldn't we?' Steve agreed. James looked and he could see the little pub and possibly even a car in a gap in a field. He and Steve nipped over and made a return to their world. Taure saw them depart and gave a little wave in farewell.

Back in the pub were it seemed no time at all had departed. A little perhaps, 'Kids, I've been calling you for ages, your dinner's ready it'll get cold,' their mother scolded.

James wanted to tell everyone about their adventures he was breathless with excitement. But he thought the only person that would really believe them would be their Gran. She did hear their tale and Grandma Sue seemed quite impressed and indeed glad by what they had done. Her eyes widened with their account and the descriptions of the land and it's peoples did tally with here experiences so she had no reason to disbelieve their tale. Later she had a chat with them both outside.

'Firstly, it is nice to know that there is a way that some children can get to my old country. Despite the fact that I had a feeling that it was destroyed! In fact you seem to have gone to a timeline that was in the past to the last time I visited. Still, if magic can at one time get you their from a house in the west country and another time from a station who knows the particular rules of access. Why shouldn't our time relations be inconsistent. Still, never mind! You two did seem to have fun!'

'Although your journey does seem a bit more dramatic than ours. You had to overcome an evil Witch, whilst all we did was a bit of politics, not quite fair really!'

Susan laughed, 'Possibly, Steve! But as for our battle in defeating the Witch, it might have been documented elsewhere, but one thing which was never said was that after the battle I had a look at the field. There were hundreds of dead or dying bodies lying prone in many nasty ways with blood oozing over the field. The crows were having a good time, feasting upon the fallen on both sides. That wasn't very nice actually. In some ways I think your non-battle was a far more satisfying conclusion. ' Susan took a drink, 'Though I have to admit that my second trip to Narnia was far shorter than my first, I did have a quick look at the history between the journeys. It does appear that there was over a hundred years of peace and prosperity in Narnia at time that does relate to been after your visit. You were a part of that. That is something to be proud of! One thing I'm not quite sure about is were this town of York you stayed in came into things. I did not hear of it in either visit yet it seemed quite established to you. Oh, well, there was a long time in Narnian terms between our trips!'

Susan was right about that. Narnia had come close to disaster but had avoided it. Now, all right, they needed James and Steve to give them a nudge but they did do it! I can think of many places in our world were such a crisis might well have turned out much more nasty. It shows some credit upon Narnia that does I think. Still, not much has ever been written about or commented in the main years of Narnian existence that between the first and second of the visits by the Pensives. Still, at least it hasn't lurched from one war to another unlike George Lucas's universe so lets be grateful for small mercies!

'A shame that your sister and brothers who also visited Narnia died!'

'Yes it was, Steve. Quite devastating for me. Even though at the time I forgot about Narnia for a while. Such an event bought it back to me. Still, maybe I was the one that needed to survive. I quite enjoyed the fifties. The swinging Sixties. I was once the oldest woman at Glastonbury you know! Then the Seventies. actually we'll forget about the seventies, a dull decade, I preferred the eighties in a way, your parents were born then! and now I watch my children, grandchildren even great-grandchildren growing up. Nice to see the Pensive gene is still surviving in some form!'

'Still, maybe after my Easter hols, at school I can maybe write a better,"what I did in my hols" tales than normal,' suggested James smiling.

'I doubt it.' Susan disagreed. 'I don't think many will believe you. Perhaps you can stick to the "We saw our Grandparents," line or something like that and as for your adventures make a story out of them. You should get an A at the least. Or possibly if your grammer isn't up to much speak to someone who can. Oddly enough, that is what we did!' declared Susan remembering.

Later that afternoon, James nipped off to have a look at the fence were he had entered Narnia. He couldn't see the country. No rivers, mountains, woods, fields or stone-housed towns. This portal was closed, much to his disappointment. There was no going back for now! He might not be in such desperate danger either, he supposed looking on the bright side. Though maybe some adventures of kind can be had in our place. I hope so in a way. Apart from the pending civil war of course! He heard a cat meoow. He looked up and saw a large black tom cat on the fence. Now, would Aslan appear in our world in the shape of a cat? Well, the cat gave him a knowing look, allowed James to pat him then jumped away.

And with that, this tale comes to an end. Or maybe this chapter of the story. I have heard that when some kids go to Narnia, they often travel their more than once. I haven't heard that James or Steve have gone back, but I might well be meeting them soon. If they have returned and if there is any interest in further adventures they had I will let you know!

The End


End file.
